Glee
by BedIntruder
Summary: She liked the moments like this, when he was soft and gentle with her. She leaned against him, wishing that she could stay like this forever- head on his shoulder, and a happy feeling in her stomach. But it would never be like that, she knew. Tomoe had no feelings for her, but just for now- only for now. (Tomoe/Nanami, Rated M for sexual themes.)
She felt the warmth from the fire radiate onto her skin. It had been the night after she danced, her kimono freshly used and neatly folded into the traditional box. Her fingers danced over it, admiring the armor-like jewels encrusted into the torso piece. She was happy, that she was able to perform such an invasive dance in front of a crowd of strangers. She was growing, and eventually, she would be able to stand up on her own to feet without Tomoe to protect her.

She turned her head towards the door sliding open, and was surprised to see the male she was just thinking about before her eyes. It was rather dark in the room, the fire created a sort of orange-ish, dim light that reflected off the well polished wood. She hummed happily, hair shifting off shoulder as she moved to sit in front of him. "Did I do good tonight?" The fox sighed, bare feet thudding against the wooden floor as he brought himself to sit in front of the fire. Nanami simply followed, knees wiggling to keep up with him.

She kept looking at him, surprised at how the fire complemented his alabaster skin. "Well?" His gaze softened, switching to the floor instead of the flames that burned brightly. She could be wrong, but she thought she saw his face slightly pink.

"Yes." He said, a rare, genuine smile on his face. He looked up at her, eyes warm, like the fire, and hummed approvingly. "You did exceptionally." Nanami smiled, a small one, but it was there. She looked at the floor, and scooted closer to the fox. She liked the moments like this, when he was soft and gentle with her. She leaned against him, wishing that she could stay like this forever- head on his shoulder, and a happy feeling in her stomach. But it would never be like that, she knew. Tomoe had no feelings for her, but just for now- only for now.

She felt something wet trail down her cheek, it took her a split second to realize she was crying. Tomoe hummed, a sort of alerted sound, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, gently bringing her in so she could press her face into his chest. _Soft_. She grabbed his kimono, thumbs seeking to grab every inch of it- she breathed in his scent, wild and earthly. She felt her throat tighten, but she made no sound. The male pressed a hand to the back of her head, savoring the feel of her hair on his fingertips. It was like a deathly seduction, bringing him in, closer and closer.

"Nanami-" He breathed, eyes closing for a long moment. "You can have me; say the word."

The brunette curled closer, smothering her tears with his silk. "I will not have you over an order of the bond, the choice is yours." The fox sighed, thumb picking her chin and raising it to meet his eyes. He was careful not to hurt her, with his claws- his eyes were warm, calm.

"I love you." The girl pulled back, only slightly, wrist being caught gently within his grasp. He doesn't want her to leave, ever. _Stay by my side_. He was on the verge of tears as well- a bitter pride of his master. She was growing, and eventually, she would have no use of him. She would leave him, like Mikage did. He couldn't stop the water that fled his eyes, and soon, it became an ocean of his resentment and lies. "Don't leave me, Nanami. Please-"

She pressed against him, placing her free hand on his shoulder to kiss his tears away. This time, she was taking care of him. He needed to be saved, just as she needed to be many times before. He was opening up to her, she worked at his armor until it finally cracked, and now he was within her arms. She cares for him, more than he could ever know. She kept kissing his face, so gently, pressing her lips on the tip of his nose, until she pecked his lips. Another, and another, and another. Until Tomoe relented, and wrapped his arms around her slight waist, applying a gentle pressure only he could manage.

It was sweet, innocent. He longed for her to be pressed up against him like this, for many nights. She curled her hands into his silk, feverish lips parting for him. She was ready. She wanted him, and Tomoe returned those feelings kindly. The fox pulled her close, arm holding her as he stripped his silk off his flesh. With his free arm, he laid it out underneath her, so she could lay comfortably against the cold wood. It still smelled like him, his warmth still lingered on the heavy fabric.

Her hands found their way onto his smooth chest, hairless and soft, yet hard and toned. The rest of his silks fell from his waist, pooling around the apex of her thighs, clinging onto his backside gently. He hovered over her, short white hairs tickling her cheeks. His face was highlighted with a glossy orange glow; her heart swells. More tears fell, yet she wipes them away, pressing another kiss to his eye-lids. " _Never_." She whispered, soft underneath the fire. "I'll never leave you, Tomoe."

His hands caressed the sides of her face, as he sat between her supple thighs, their skin blocked by the barrier of a single layer of silk. It seemed like a great wall. He wanted to feel her, every inch of her, beneath his fingertips, his lips, his chest. He utters her name, as his hands were led to the hem of her turtle-neck sweater. He always thought it looked cute on her. It was lifted off her shoulders, revealing her small frame. She did not blush, she simply smiles at him- that warm smile.

He presses a light kiss to her chest, in the valley of her breasts. Her bra was still on, his chin brushes against it as he trails downward, feather-like kisses against her stomach. He treated her like glass, one wrong touch and she would shatter. His nails scratch the sides of her hips slightly, he was growing amused at how she shuddered. She pressed her head back into his kimono, hair gently tickling her back. She feels him, and it's like he's _everywhere_ at once. He grabbed the sides of her shorts, after unzipping them with his teeth, and pulled them down her long legs. It was surprising, since Nanami was short, but her legs felt endless in this moment.

He kissed the inside of her knee, slowly moving upward in an attempt to make her feel hot. As if the fire didn't do that already. She felt as if she was burning, seeping flames from the pores on her legs as he touched them. "You're shaking, Nanami." She shook her head, gently entwining her fingers with his. She whispered to him, a sort of desperate whisper. She was nervous, yes, that much was true. She'd never taken a man to her bed, before. He seemed to pick up on that, placing another small kiss on the inside of her left thigh. "Tell me if it becomes too much."

The sadness from earlier was forgotten, as her underwear slipped off her legs as easily as her shorts did. She held onto that kimono, so tightly, and slowly felt his breath fall across the place between her legs. He was so gentle, she thanked him greatly for it. With a nod of approval, he began to press his tongue against her in ways that made her whimper. He was divine, his tongue whispered sweet lies on her maiden-hood. The shaking began to grow into soft, small twitches, in her toes, in her fingers. She held his hand, perhaps a little hard, but he didn't seem to mind.

He seemed to have an equal amount of satisfaction, within his position, as she did. His eyes were closed, as his lips pressed her in a delicate manner. He was afraid of hurting her- his left hand gripped her hip, and soon, her hips were meeting his tongue in soft bumps. It felt good; she never imagined something like this would please her. She moaned his name, a sweet sound that he thought he would never hear. It only fueled him. He had figured out her sensitive places, and when to press them in a short amount of time. Her bare foot pressed against the silk that hung loosely across his hips, and it slid off so easily, it was a crime.

Though, she was so lost that she never noticed. He grabs her thigh, and the hand that was holding his moved and locked into his hair, pulling him closer. She was close, she felt it- like a constant spark twinging in her lower belly. "More-" She gasped, teeth encasing over her lower lip. He complied, pressing harder. She arched, like a piece of art, and trembled as she climaxed. Her hand pulled against his hair hard, yet it felt strangely nice. His hair was in her hand in a thick handful, so it didn't hurt at all. She kept him there for a moment, until her grip finally eased and her hand fell to the side.

He still stays there, until he can bring himself to press his lips against her belly, slowly coming up to the side of her neck. Her hand was once more in his hair, as her chest visibly heaved to come down from her high. She pulled him close, eyes meeting. Hers were lidded, and glossed over with something he couldn't place. "I want you." The male smiled, a twitch of the lips, but it was there. She held his hair, still marveling at how soft it was. It looked as if it were spiky, but it was the opposite. It fell across his face so perfectly- it made her fall harder than before. He grabbed her thigh, holding it close to his hips as he began to move into her.

At first, it hurt, but it turned into a dull ache as he nestled inside her. He was still holding her leg so closely, lips parted in heavy, quiet breaths. He was always so worried for her, yet she seemed fine in this moment- face twisted in euphoria. "You can move now," She said, nodding her head. In fact, she wanted him to move. Never in her life did she want something quite as badly as that. He moved so slowly, in and out- and when he thrusted in, it was with a slow roll of his hips that made her sides shake.

His eyes never left hers, even when his arms began to waver. His breaths rolled heavy, a soft groan escaping his throat as he slid his arm underneath her. He lifts her, letting her legs wrap around his waist, and her hands around his neck. He let her move her hips, it was a bit awkward at first, but she figured out how to do it from the way he tensed. He felt something build in the base of his spine, his nails dug into her back softly. It was enough to leave a mark, red streaks on her flawless back. He buries his face into her chest, the fabric of her bra still there. He didn't want to take it off, not yet- he would take it off some other time. He wanted to savor, to relish in her.

Her back arches again, and she tightens around him. She whispered his name, over and over, hand slapping against his back as she held on for dear life. He reached the apex as well, holding onto her tightly- white spots filled his vision and he felt content. So content, and warm. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, with Nanami in his arms, and the fire crackling gently underneath their voices.

* * *

She awoke with a slight start, her eyes slowly opening. The silk that Tomoe was wearing was curled around her shoulders, and there was a vacant spot next to her, where he would have slept. She sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily and glancing around the room. She spotted him, sat on the porch of the shrine, silk loosely wrapped around his lower half. Nanami stood, wrapping the silk closer to herself and bringing herself to sit next to him.

He didn't mind, in fact, he welcomed her. She pressed close to him, humming tiredly and cuddling his shoulder. Normally, he would've pushed her away, but he wrapped an arm around her, and held her close. She slid her hands across his chest, smiling sleepily. "Did I do good?"

The fox smothered a smile, stroking her hair, "There's always room for improvement." She slapped his chest, causing him to smirk. "You did wonderfully, Nanami."

"I'm glad."


End file.
